Call to Adventure/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Zak: Woo-hoo! Mr. Storm: Ha-ha-ha! Okay, your turn, Zak. Show your old man what you got. Zak: On it! (Mr. Storm hears a thunderstorm nearby) Mr. Storm: There's a storm coming. (The Eye of Beru he's wearing glows) We'd better stop for today. Zak: But it's way off! Mr. Storm: Zak. A good surfer always knows when it's time to go home. Zak: (sighs) Okay. Tomorrow, if the waves are still smacking, I'm showing you how to do a real 360 on six feet of air! Mr. Storm: Oh-ho-ho, really? (Zak and his father both get inside the house) Zak: Hey, that's my phone! Mr. Storm: I know. Two generations of Storm men. (takes a selfie with his son) Epic. (Zak and his father hears the thunderstorm outside) Zak: Right, I'm booking before the rain hits. See ya. Mr. Storm: Zak. (tosses the phone to Zak) Zak: Thanks. Zak: Dad… (Zak places the Eye of Beru back onto Calabrass' hilt, waking him up) Calabrass: Argh… What's going on? What day is it? Are we still in the Bermuda Triangle? (Clovis appears) Clovis: We all went home while you were asleep, but we missed you too much, Calabrass, so we came back. Right, Zak? Zak: Yeah. Calabrass: Har-de-har. (Nearby, Crogar is fishing) Clovis: Hey, Crogar! Shh! Keep it quiet. But don't you find Zak a bit weird today? Crogar: Captain Zak? Clovis: Argh! I said keep it quiet! Crogar: Are you weird today? Zak: Nope. All good. (Crogar gets back to fishing) Crogar: Zak weird. (Clovis teleports next to Zak) Clovis: Captain, comrade, your secret's safe with us. What's wrong? Calabrass: Ye didn't wake me for this, did ye? Zak: Actually, I'm thinking of the last time I saw my dad. Clovis: You've got a dad? Hey, Crogar! Zak's got a dad! What's he like? Zak: I wish I could show you a photo of him, but my phone doesn't work anymore. Clovis: But, of course it works. Caramba's using it in the engine room. Zak: My phone! (Zak walks to the engine room) Clovis: See? Always better to share! (Nearby, Crogar is pulling back his fishing rod and he catches an octopus) Crogar: Urph! (pulls the octopus off his face) What is telephone? Zak: Hey, Caramba, you got my phone? Caramba: Exactax. It's got some sensaxional technology inside. Zak: If you put it back together, do you think I can call outside the Bermuda Triangle with it? Caramba: It would require a very powerax signal to penetrate the wavelength-- Zak: You're a genius! Drop whatever you're doing and do that! (Nearby, Cece have overheard the conversation) Cece: Wait a minute. Zak: Cece, did you hear? We're phoning home! Caramba: Actually… uh, Cece has already asked me to build a pulverox. Zak: A pulver-what? Cece: An ancient Atlantean weapon that will prove very useful to us in our future battles. Zak: That's great, but first, Caramba needs to repair my phone. He can sort out your gadget after that, okay? Get on it! Cece: Listen, Zak, we all miss our homes. But as captain, you must not let your nostalgia muddle up your thoughts. Your phone will be of no use to us in a fight, whereas this Atlantean weapon will be. Calabrass: I'm all you need in a fight! Cece: Until your power runs out. Calabrass: I recharge! Zak: It's not nostalgia, Cece. My father had the Eye of Beru. I had it on me when I got caught in the Triangle. That means that my father must have been here before me. Cece: That is impossible. If anyone had ever gotten out of the Triangle, Calabrass would know about it. Isn't that right? Calabrass: Er… Ye would think. Caramba: Done! (Zak grabs his phone and unlocks it. He looks at the photo of himself and his father) Zak: Dad! Calabrass: Hmm. Looks a fine master of the briny, steely eyed, strong chin. (Cece looks at the phone) Cece: Wow… I can see a chain with a stone, but… Zak: That's the stone I had around my neck when I got here. A weapon is always useful, but if my father did escape from the Triangle, then he can tell us vital things, don't you think? Clovis: Ugh! Are you really going to eat that? Crogar: Mm-hm. (Caramba, Zak, and Cece all get out of the engine room) Caramba: I've got bars! (The Seven Cs all gather up) Clovis: What? Where's the bar? Zak: Ramba, can I call my father? Caramba: Let's hope the signal is powerax enough. (Zak calls his father, and the phone rings. Someone picks up from the other line) Zak: Hello? Dad? Alan: By Old Nick! The scrap iron is talking to me now! Cece: I know that voice. Zak: It's not my dad. Alan: I'm not anybody's father - leastways that I know of. Crogar: Who there? Alan: This is Gamble, Alan Gamble. Zak: Gamble, this is Zak Storm. How did you pick up our signal? (Caramba looks at his device) Caramba: Incrediblox! The signal is coming from Dezer. Alan: The machine started ringing and talking to me. What the? Cursed snakes. Argh! (The cellphone whines) Zak: Gamble! Gamble! Cece: Did he say snakes? Zak: Caramba, get him back! Caramba: Impossiblox. I lost the signal. But I know where he is on Dezer. His receiver leaves a very strong waveprint I should-- (Zak tosses his phone to Caramba, and he catches it) Zak: Dezer it is. We save Alan Gamble and then see what his machine can tell us. Cece: But… But… Zak: Let's move! (The Chaos sails away to search for a vortex to Dezer) Golden Bones: Skullivar, we have located Gamble. The machine he stole will soon be yours again. Skullivar: The fool thought he could escape Skullivar's reach? Teach him a lesson! Golden Bones: Zak Storm contacted him just before we lost the signal. If we time it right, we could get them both in one fell swoop. Skullivar: Excellent. Recover the sword and the equipment. Then, kill them both. Golden Bones: Very well, Master. Clovis: Vortex ahoy! Crogar: Zak, octo a la Viking? Good. Zak: I'm...uh, fine, thanks. Crogar: Hmm. More for Crogar. (Crogar starts eating the octopus) Zak: Caramba, are you still picking up Gamble's signal? Caramba: Affirmitox. The tech Gamble used to pick us up through a vortex must be sensaxional! Zak: Do you think it is powerful enough to call outside the Triangle? Could I speak to my dad? Cece: If Gamble lets us use it. Calabrass: If that sea roach is still alive. Cece: We must be careful. Alan Gamble is always getting himself into trouble, and us with him. Clovis: What a guy! ♫ Alan Gamble gives his silver and his gold to the poor and to the old. Alan Gamble! Alan Gamble! They call him a buccaneer, a pirate without fear... ♫ (The Chaos enters the vortex) Clovis: ♫ Alan Gamble, Alan Gamble. Legendary privateer, he holds the law so dear. Alan Gamble, Alan Gamble. They call him a buccaneer, a pirate we can fear ♫ (The Chaos parks somewhere on the desert, and Zak, Cece, Crogar, and Caramba all get off the ship) Zak: Clovis, if anything at all happens, you warn us, okay? Clovis: On it! Say hello to Alan Gamble from me. (The Cs all leave) Caramba: If only we can find him in there. (The Cs walk through a canyon) We're really not far away, a few metriflex at most. (The Cs all turn left) Crogar: Phew… (Crogar drinks some water) Cece: Save your water, Crogar! Crogar: Er… Viking octopus salty. Crogar thirsty. (Crogar tosses his container away after drinking all the water. A roar is heard) What? Zak: Gotcha! (Caramba whimpers, as the Cs all stand back-to-back. Three giant snakes appear out of hiding, hissing at the Cs) Calabrass, are you ready to rumble? Calabrass: As ready as any Atlantean weapon! Crogar: Ragnarok! (The Cs all start fighting the snakes) [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Blazz! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Blazz) Zak: Oh! Hah! Storm of Fire! (Zak blasts fire at the snakes, scaring them away. The Cs all look up and see Alan clapping to Zak) Alan: Sublime! What style! By the way, be careful. Water attracts the snakes. Cece: Gamble, you might have given us a hand! Alan: You're the heroes, aren't you? Zak: Where's the machine we spoke through just now? Alan: Er… I don't have it any more. Er… actually-- Caramba: I got a signal! This way, guys! (Zak and Crogar both follow Caramba) Cece: (to Alan) Really? (The Cs all follow Caramba to a canyon when Caramba's exoskeleton bleeps after he detects various objects in front of them) Caramba: By the Lord Vorg's 15 chins! Wahoolian transponders, curved wave zetroflexes! It's like being back in my lab on Wahoolia! Cece: There's Atlantean technology too! (picks up a staff) I have not seen an oricalcian purifier since I left the kingdom. (to Alan) Where did you find all this? Alan: Oh… lying around. I picked it up here and there. You find all sorts of flotsam floating on the seas. (Cece picks up a jack-in-a-box and it opens, scaring her) Cece: Aaah! Crogar: Ha-ha-ha! Clovis technology. Alan: If you like something, I'm willing to give you whatever you want for a good price. Zak: Just your radio. Caramba: Found it! According to my scans, we can build a super transmitter powerful enough to place a call outside the Triangle. Cece: Zak, this is not a good plan. Alan: Well, if you help me cart all this back to Marituga, I could give you a deal on your radio. Zak: Caramba, do it! Caramba: Aye-aye, Captain! Cece: Er… the snakes may come back. Zak: Keep working. Calabrass and I can handle the snakes if they come back. (The Chaos arrives above the canyon. Clovis swings down from the Chaos) Clovis: Hi, guys! Zak: Clovis! Clovis: I did a bit of rock climbing with the Chaos. Ohh! Alan Gamble! Alan: Hey, er… kid. Zak: What's happening, Clovis? Clovis: The Demoniac just arrived on Dezer and is coming this way. Alan: Golden Bones here? Well, well… What a surprise! Caramba: Not really. I have the impression some components here bear the Netherwhere energy signature. Cece: You find all sorts of flotsam floating on the seas, huh? Alan: Er… yes, now that you mention it, there is some stuff I borrowed from Skullivar without asking his permission. Clovis: Wow! You robbed Skullivar? Alan Gamble burgled Netherwhere! ♫ Alan Gamble... ♫ Calabrass: He's landed us in the soup, all right. Clovis: ♫ Held up Skullivar, pinched his treasure jar ♫ (notices the jack-in-the-box) Hey! A jack-in-the-box! Cece: Clovis, focus! How long before Bones gets here? Clovis: Err... As long as it takes him to spot the Chaos, I guess. (Above the canyon, the Demoniac is sailing to the Chaos) Golden Bones: Summon a squad, and prepare the pteros. (Meanwhile, Clovis gets sent back to the Chaos) Clovis: Err… Oh! Zak: Caramba, how long to get the radio working? Caramba: A milliplex, maybe less. Cece: Zak Storm, we have to leave now! Snakes are one thing, but Bones... Calabrass: Especially as our little transparent genius left the Chaos right where Bones is bound to spot him. We'd best up anchor. You can talk to your father another day. Zak: What? No! We still have time to load the transmitter into the Chaos. And the Atlantean technology, if you want. Alan: An excellent idea, it would be a shame to leave all this here. Cece: (sighs) Crogar and I will hold off Bones in the canyons. Alan: When we discuss prices? Cece: Gamble, come with me. I could do it with a third blade. Alan: (to Zak) Later, then. Fine. Zak: Be careful, Cece! Cece: I have an Atlantean strategy for situations like this. (Above the canyon, the skeletons all run out of the Demoniac) Golden Bones: Find me Zak Storm and Alan Gamble! Leave no quarter! (Meanwhile, Alan helps Cece and Crogar set up a trap. After tying ropes around the cliff of the canyon, Crogar and Cece both hide while Alan shows himself to the approaching skeletons) Alan: Psst! (The skeletons chase after Alan, but Cece tosses a rock on top of them) Atlantean tactics? Remind me to never anger an Atlantean. (Another army of skeletons arrive on their vehicle) Cece: We're going to need bigger rocks! Alan: Or we could just leave now. (Alan, Cece, and Crogar all run off. Meanwhile, Caramba plugs in Zak's phone to the transmitter and have tied a chain to the Chaos) Caramba: According to my calculations, the load will slow the Chaos down by 47.9%. Zak: What about the signal? Caramba: Nothing yet. And the connection will be most unstable. I don't know if it'll works, or for how long. Zak: I just need a minute. Clovis: (to the Chaos) Come on, big boy. Show 'em what you could do. (The Chaos walks forward. Meanwhile, Alan, Cece, and Crogar are still trying to hold off the skeletons. Alan comes out of hiding and leads the skeletons to a rope and the skeletons trip their vehicles onto the rope, sending them out. However, only one skeleton dodges the rope and he is charging to Alan. Crogar arrives and wrecks the skeleton with his sword) Crogar: Ragnarok! (Meanwhile, the Chaos have been spotted by the skeletons and they're ready to attack the Cs) [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Aeria! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Aeria) (The skeletons jump down from the canyon, but Clovis knocks them out with his ball-and-chain) Clovis: Whoo! (Zak and Clovis fight off the first squad of skeletons, but another squad jumps down from the canyon) Zak: Thunderbolt! (Zak blasts thunderbolt at the skeletons. Above the canyon, Cece, Crogar, and Alan all arrive to fight off the skeletons. When the Chaos is underneath them, the three jump down and land onto the Chaos) Alan: Can this rat go any faster? Cece: We have to hold down until Zak calls his father. (Cece, Alan, Zak, and Clovis all fight the skeletons who're on board. A skeleton appears behind Clovis) Zak: Clovis! (The jack-in-a-box Clovis is holding springs out, scaring the skeleton behind him) Caramba, how it going? Caramba: The signal's getting better! (Behind the Chaos, the skeletons who're riding on their vehicles are attacking the ship and they almost attack Caramba and the transmitter. Zak whistles for the Plank and he gets onto it. Zak surfs to where the skeletons are and attacks them) Cece: Caramba, are you alright? (Zak's phone suddenly buzzes. Caramba looks down and sees that the phone almost reach to its final signal bar) Caramba: Oh, praise be the Great Calculator! It works! Zak: Is that it? Can I speak to my dad? Caramba: The signal has passed out of the Triangle. We'll see if it's powerax enough. (Caramba's exoskeleton presses a button on the phone to call Zak's father. Above them, the skeletons are firing at the Cs) Zak: Whatever happens, Caramba, keep going! (Meanwhile at the Storm house, Mr. Storm's phone rings. Zak leaps up and attacks a skeleton on his pterodactyl) Ha! (Back in Florida, Mr. Storm picks up the phone) Mr. Storm: Hello? Caramba: Err... good day. Would you hold for a milliplex? Zak, you're through? (Zak surfs back to where Caramba is) Zak! Mr. Storm: Zak? Zak! (Zak tries to grab his phone, but a skeleton arrives. Zak avoids the skeleton and he's prepare to fight him) Zak: (to Caramba) Keep him on the line! Caramba: Er... hello. What's the weather where you are? (Zak attacks the skeleton on the pterodactyl and it lands onto the edge of the canyon. The Chaos stops when he sees a dead end up ahead) Golden Bones: Zak Storm, you're done for! (The skeletons fire their blasters at the Plank, causing it to go down and Zak to scream. Zak lands onto the deck of the Chaos) Clovis: The Chaos will find it hard to climb that. (The Chaos climbs up the canyon) Golden Bones: Stop him! (The Chaos tries to climb up, but he slips) Clovis: The load is far too heavy! Zak: I just need a few seconds more. I have to talk to my father. Alan: There are too many of them, Zak. I know that you're heroes, but-- Cece: I know! Zak, use the Eye of Beru! Zak: But that'll attract the snakes! (realizes what's Cece's plan) Of course, attract the snakes! Calabrass: Be careful, boy. I'll be out of juice soon. Zak: Now, I see why we want an extra weapon. [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Beru! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Beru) (Zak fires water at Golden Bones and the skeletons) Golden Bones: Water? Seriously. (The skeletons all laugh) Zak: No, but what lives in water, Bones? (The giant snakes appear) Golden Bones: No! (The giant snakes attack Golden Bones and the skeletons) Caramba: Zak! Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Dezer! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Dezer. Zak smashes Calabrass onto a giant snake and lands himself onto the load) Calabrass: That's it. I'm flat out, Cap'n. (Caramba is about to hand the phone to Zak, but he and Zak both scream when they see a snake. The snake bits onto the back of the load and it's pulling it back) Caramba: Zak! Zetraflon! (Caramba drops the phone in surprise) Mr. Storm: Zak, Zak! Is that you? Caramba: Zak, the chains! (The Chaos slips down from the cliff, but he manages to balance himself. The snakes are ready to attack the Cs) Zak: Caramba, go! (Caramba launches himself onto the deck of the Chaos, while Zak slides down from the load) Ahhh! (Zak grabs the phone to prevent himself from falling to the snakes) Clovis: Zak, no! Zak: Dad, it's Zak! Mr. Storm: Zak, is that you? Cece: Zak, we're out of time! Zak: Dad, I gotta go. But I promise that I will come home! I promise you! A good surfer knows when it's time to go home! Right, Dad? (Zak ends the call and leaps up onto the load. Using Calabrass' blade, he cuts the chain that's connecting the load to the Chaos. Zak leaps up and Alan grabs him by the rail of the stern. The load falls down from the cliff) Alan: Oh! My retirement plan! Caramba: My zetroflaxes! Cece: My Atlantean components! Zak: It's only gears, guys. The important thing is we're alive. And together. Right? (The Chaos makes it on top of the cliff and walks away) Golden Bones: Let them go. Collect the equipment. We'll be able to resume building the machine. Mr. Storm: Hello? Hello, Zak? Can you hear me? Golden Bones: Who's this? (At the Storm house, Mr. Storm ends the call when he recognizes the voice) Mr. Storm: Bones! Caramba: Your Atlantean pulverox, Cece. Zak: Sorry to have make you wait. We're surely going to need it. Calabrass: Thanks a bunch. Cece: Don't worry, Calabrass. You will always be our first line of defense. (Alan is about to grab the pulverox, but Crogar stops him) Crogar: Weapon for Cece, not Gamble. Alan: Oh, what do you take for? Cece: What have you learnt from your father, Zak? (Zak walks to the port of the Chaos) Zak: We didn't have time to talk. I still don't know how he came by the Eye of Beru. We did all that for nothing. Cece: It wasn't for nothing. You heard your father's voice, and he heard yours. Zak: Fish princess is right, son. Cece: If only for that, your strategy was worth trying. Zak: You're right, Cece. And if any case, I'm sure we'll all be back home soon. Clovis: In the meantime, we can have some fun. (Clovis' jack-in-a-box opens, scaring Zak. The Seven Cs all laugh) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts